


Hope

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 100, Angst, Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes up alone, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Title: Hope  
Author: PattRose  
Challenge: #376: Mortar  
Warnings: Angst  
Wordcount: 100  
Notes: I imagine that Jim has dreams like this, so thought I would write something small.  
Summary: Jim wakes up alone, again.  
Category: Pre-slash??

  
[   
](http://s71.photobucket.com/albums/i121/PattRose1/?action=view&current=4225581591_c8c453a350.jpg)   


Hope  
By Patt

 

He sat up quickly, sweating, not sure where he was at first. He was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed. All he had heard was the sound of mortar gunfire going off all around him. He hated nights like this. They didn’t happen often, thankfully. He was glad there was no one in bed with him. He would have had to make up an excuse for the bad dream. There were times when he truly wished he had someone to hold him after these dreams. Someone strong and trustworthy. He knew it would never be, but he could hope.

The end


End file.
